Various types of caution signs with audible and visual warnings therein are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a multi-media warning sign attachable to a floor sign including a body having a pair of feet, each foot having a lower wall and a first magnet on the lower wall. Each first magnet has an inner wall within the foot and an outer wall coplanar with the lower wall and is engageable either directly to a ferromagnetic mounting surface or to a second magnet on an upper side of a spring-loaded clamp to secure the body to the front and rear panels of a foldable floor-standing sign in an upright position. The body can also be positioned atop a non-ferromagnetic surface. The battery-operated device also includes a lighting assembly with front and rear lights on the body, a sound system for audible warning messages, front and rear motion sensors to activate the lighting assembly and the sound system when nearby pedestrian motion is detected, and a microprocessor.